The invention relates to a tape measure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-functional tape measure that facilitates wood board work while functioning as an accurate measurement device.
As a measurement tool widely used by non-carpenter individuals as well as carpenters, a tape measure has long been regarded as a necessity to both novices and professionals in wood board work and other construction works. Although the conventional tape measure has been serving as a convenient measurement tool, its functional usability has been disregarded that would be significantly increased by adding novel concepts to the measurement focused tool.
A demand on the market is a tape measure that provides convenience as an additional tool which facilitates, for example, drafting a straight line on a plywood. Another demand is to provide a tape measure that enables a user to easily maintain even distance between two points on, for example, a wood board while moving up or down in a posture in which one hand holds the tape measure body and the other hand holds a tip of the tape measure strip.
The present invention is contrived to overcome the conventional disadvantages. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a multi-functional tape measure that facilitates wood board work while functioning as an accurate measurement device.
Another object is to provide a multi-functional tape measure that serves as an additional tool aiding a straight line drafting on a wood board.
A further object is to provide a multi-functional tape measure that enables a user to easily maintain even distance between two points on a wood board while moving up or down relative to the two points.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the tape measure comprises a housing having a bottom surface and a front surface substantially perpendicular to the bottom surface. An opening is formed through a lower part of the front surface. A measuring tape strip defined by an inner end, an outer end and a tape portion between the inner and outer ends is provided where the tape portion together with the inner end is elastically wound within the housing to become externally released through the opening of the housing when required.
A hook is provided to include a vertical plate defined by an inner surface and an outer surface, and a horizontal plate extending from a mid line of the inner surface of the vertical plate and defined by an upper surface and a lower surface. The lower surface of the hook is attachedly layered on the tape strip such that the outer end of the tape strip abuts on the mid line of the vertical plate. A support is further provided to upwardly extend from the upper surface of the horizontal plate to become parallel to the vertical plate.
Side bridges linking the support to and above the mid line of the vertical plate are formed to become shorter than the support and the vertical plate. Upper ridge lines of the side bridges are upwardly or outwardly waved. Selectively, the side bridges become closer to each other toward the support. A tape hold control may be attached to the housing to hold or release the tape portion of the tape strip by selectively pushing the tape portion against an inner wall of the housing, and a tape hold enhancer may be provided adjacent to the opening and within the housing to controllably soften the holding or releasing of the tape strip. The tape hold enhancer may be formed of a rubber material. An upper surface of the tape hold enhancer has a plurality of ridges to become abuttingly layered by the tape strip.
Alternately, a hook is formed to have a vertical plate defined by an inner surface and an outer surface, and a horizontal plate extending from a top line of the inner surface of the vertical plate so that the lower surface of the hook is attachedly layered on the tape strip such that the outer end of the tape strip abuts on the top line of the vertical plate.
An advantage of the tape measure according to the present invention is a multi-functional capability in which the vertical plate of the hook is formed extending above the tape strip to facilitate a straight line drafting on a wood board without requiring an additional tool. Another advantage is that the support spaced away from the vertical plate allows a user to place a thumb either between the support and the vertical plate, or against the support toward the vertical plate so as to stabilize grip of a cutter or pencil when the user""s hands alternately holding the housing and the hook move up or down maintaining even distance between predetermined two points on a wood board, thereby realizing an accurate straight line drafting or cutting on or off the wood board.
A further advantage is an increased usability of the tape measure by which to allow a non-carpenter individual or a carpenter to easily reserve an accurate wood work as well as an accurate measurement, thereby maximizing product reliability and users"" satisfaction.